L'Ange Dans le Miroir
by Loufok
Summary: OS Sam Winchester/Castiel. Se situe entre la saison 3 et 4. [complète]


_Il y a trois semaines, mon chargeur d'ordinateur a mouru. Il a fallu attendre une semaine pour que j'en récupère un autre. Suite à ça, je me suis plongée dans un véritable marathon pour terminer mon mémoire. Depuis deux semaines, je ne sors plus de chez moi et je ne fais plus que ça : écrire ce putain de mémoire. XD J'ai donc pas du tout avancé dans ma traduction ni dans ma fic' "poisson d'avril". Sauf que là, ce soir, j'en avais marre et j'ai décidé de lever le pied._

_Sans pour autant les shipper, je suis une grande fan de la relation entre Castiel et Sam. Et il se trouve que je suis tombée sur un magnifique fanart (voir l'avatar qui est utilisé pour cet OS). Impossible de trouver l'auteur d'ailleurs donc si vous connaissez l'artiste, prévenez-moi, que je rajoute son nom dans les crédits ! Nafrayu m'a alors challengé. Elle voulait que j'écrive un petit truc à partir de cette image. Et c'est comme ça qu'est né cet OS._

_Je le place donc entre la saison 3 et 4._

_**_**Disclaimer :**_**_ Les personnages appartiennent à la CW._ L'illustration n'est pas de moi non plus._

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres. Se lever, se laver, manger. Enquêter, chasser, quitter ce motel pourri. Et recommencer dans une autre ville. Sur une autre affaire. Avec un autre monstre. Avec l'Impala. Avec le journal de John.

Mais sans Dean.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Un autre jour sans son frère. Un autre jour à gamberger.

Les démons le fuyaient, aucun n'acceptaient de se montrer aux croisements. Il était pourtant prêt à leur livrer son âme bordel ! Mais ces salopards restaient injoignables. Malgré tout, Sam ne perdait pas espoir. Il allait sortir Dean de l'Enfer ! Oh que oui.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Et pourtant, en regardant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, Sam ne vit pas son reflet. Ce ne fut pas son regard fatigué qui plongea dans le sien. Ce n'est pas son expression fermée qui lui sauta aux yeux. Le visage qui lui apparu avait la même expression de lassitude que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Le premier réflexe du chasseur fut de regarder derrière lui, au cas où. Mais il était bien seul dans cette salle de bain sordide. Revenant à la glace, il retrouva l'étranger qui l'examinait. Sam porta sa main à sa joue mais le reflet ne l'imita pas. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne portait pas de cravate.

Tendant le doigt, il toucha le miroir. L'homme ne broncha toujours pas. Il se contentait de le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Sam.

Le type pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour tenter de comprendre les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du jeune homme.

\- Qui es-tu ? répéta ce dernier.

Un mince sourire commença à apparaitre sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

\- Un démon ?

Le sourire s'élargit. Ce n'était pas un sourire malicieux mais un sourire d'amusement sincère. Sam baissa les yeux.

\- Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il allait quitter la pièce et tenter d'oublier cette apparition qu'une voix surgit. Elle venait de ses tripes, de son for intérieur. Elle était grave, rassurante. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup. Elle se contenta d'un seul mot en fait.

_Dean._

Abasourdi, Sam fit volte face et regarda dans le miroir. Le visage le considérait d'un air rayonnant.

À nouveau, le mot retenti dans le ventre de Sam et lui remua les entrailles.

_Dean._

Sam s'approcha vivement et s'appuya d'un bras sur le miroir. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu.

\- Tu connais mon frère ?

Impassible, le visage se contenta de lui rendre son regard.

\- C'est toi qui me parle ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur mon frère ? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Le visage commença à s'estomper.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas. Dis-moi ce que tu sais !

Mais ses paroles furent vaines. L'homme disparaissait, et bientôt sa silhouette ne fut rien de plus qu'un contour grisâtre, laissant deviner une vague forme humaine.

_Dean._

A nouveau, le nom de son frère retentit dans le coeur de Sam.

Avec une promesse.

Elle ne fut pas clairement formulée. Mais elle était bien là. Un serment. Un espoir.

_Il revient._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Oubliez pas de commenter pour donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. :)_


End file.
